


Noise Complaints at The Clarington-Smythe's

by raspberryhairgelcriss



Series: Adventures at The Warbler Bi-Weekly Dinners [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy Warblers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhairgelcriss/pseuds/raspberryhairgelcriss
Summary: The Warblers have bi-weekly dinners to catch up on each other's lives, the host of each dinner decided by a game with a shiny maroon and blue pen. The hosts of each dinner have the pen that they hide in the belongings of another couple, and whichever couple brings home the pen is the next host of the dinner. What happens when the Clarington-Smythe's are left to host the bi-weekly dinner?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling, Trent Nixon/Jon Hall, Wes Montgomery/David Thompson
Series: Adventures at The Warbler Bi-Weekly Dinners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Noise Complaints at The Clarington-Smythe's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the 2nd part of the Adventures at The Warbler Bi-Weekly Dinners series! I hope you all enjoy :D

"Hunter will you put down the rag please? This is the 8th time you've wiped that table in 30 minutes! Any more shining and it's gonna look like Anderson's hair after a fresh gel." Sebastian spoke, walking into the dining room where Hunter was cleaning for the bi-weekly warbler dinner. 

"Fine but if Hummel is on our asses about it, I'm blaming you." He rolled his eyes, putting the rag away and walking up to Sebastian, who was leaning up against the doorframe.

"Why do you care so much? They're just our friends. We both know Jeff and Blaine would gladly eat sitting on the floor if it came down to it. They have virtually no standards whatsoever. I bet you 5 bucks that both Jeff and Nick show up with something completely unnecessary." The brunette chuckled, walking along with his husband.

Truthfully, he knew why Hunter cared so much. He knew about how Hunter felt being singled out and ridiculed against for the steroid scandal. Hunter had always been the outcast at the Warbler reunions, hell the only reason he actually got invited to the first one was because Blaine owed Sebastian a favor. Even a couple of years after the first Warbler reunion, Hunter still felt quite left out and felt as if he still had to prove himself worthy of their friendship. Although the Warblers tried their best to make him feel included, he still had that small feeling of insecurity inside.

"You're on." Hunter smiled smugly, mentally praying that Jeff and Nick would be rational for once.

Sebastian was about to give Hunter a kiss when a little girl with bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair appeared in front of them. She had a towel wrapped around her body and her hair was dripping wet.

"Dads I would appreciate if you toned down the kissing and toned up the helping me get dressed before Tracy comes." Ella smiled innocently, as her dads simply laughed and led her to her room.

They had gone through at least 10 dresses before Hunter had to go clean up the floors outside.

"Okay I'm gonna go wipe the floors outside that you got wet little miss mermaid, Seb you're okay to take over here right?" Hunter asked, standing up and dusting off his pants. Seb nodded and lead Ella into the bathroom to try on more dresses.

As Hunter was cleaning up the water that dripped from Ella's hair in the living room, the doorbell rang. Sighing and putting the mop away, he headed towards the door and took a peak at who was outside. On the other side of the door stood an eager Tracy, a stressed out Kurt, and clueless a Blaine who looked like he had just woken up. He chuckled to himself before letting them in.

"Nice of you to show up first, how was the drive?" He inquired, grabbing the food they had brought and bringing into the dining room.

"Blaine slept through the whole drive and Tracy kept leaping and asking us when we'd finally arrive, so you can probably draw your own conclusions about how the drive was." Kurt sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs.

Hunter laughed to himself and muttered quietly "Someone must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed today." Kurt shot him a glare before taking out his phone to text Burt.

"TRACY!" Ella's voice rang throughout the house as the little girl ran up to her best friend. Blaine chuckled, letting go of Tracy's hand and letting her go with Ella. He sat down beside Kurt, linking his arm with his and leaning his head on his shoulder.

Sebastian walked into the room and started to help Hunter set up for dinner. They had taken out their expensive plates and glasses for the bi-weekly Warbler dinner.

"You might wanna keep anything breakable away from Nick and Jeff. God knows how many of Kurt's expensive plates they've accidentally broken." Blaine spoke, standing up and helping the two set up. Sebastian laughed, recalling the last time Jeff had broken something at Kurt and Blaine's. They had been joking around and laughing at the dinner table when Jeff laughed a little too hard and accidentally let his plate slip off of the table. Kurt went absolutely ballistic and lectured the group about dining etiquette, with Wes adding onto his statements.

As the four finished setting up, the doorbell rang once again. Sebastian walked up to the door, running a hand through his brunette hair before opening the door. 

Trent stood with an embarrassed look on his face holding hands with Jon, their little girl Steffany having a face full of ice cream and a tray of food in her hands.

"So um, we passed by for ice cream and Steff may have gotten it all over her face. Do you mind if we use your bathroom to get it off?" Trent said apologetically as Hunter shot a look at the couple. 

"Yeah of course it's no problem, Hunter could you take the food? I'll go bring Steffany to the bathroom." Hunter smiled as Steffany handed him the food whilst Trent and Jon walked in, mouthing I'm sorry.

Taking the shiny blue and maroon pen out of his pocket and balancing the food on one hand, he swiftly inserted it in between Trent's belt and pants. Laughing quietly to himself, he walked into the dining room and set the tray down.

"Wes and David should be here soon, I just got an alert on Life360 that they just passed Five Guys." Trent stated, showing everyone the alert he got.

"Why do you have Wes and David on Life360? Isn't that like, creepy?" Blaine questioned, suddenly alarmed.

"Dude, it's the 21st century. Better safe than sorry." Jon shrugged as Blaine checked his own Life360.

Just as Trent said, a few minutes later the doorbell rang again. This time, Blaine stood up to answer it.

Wes and David entered the house, David holding a baby carrier with their son, Bruce inside. They smiled brightly at their friends before setting the baby carrier down in the living room, hoping not to wake the sleeping boy.

"He out cold?" Kurt asked, spotting the sleeping boy. He smiled as he remembered when Tracy used to be that small.

"Yeah, Wes was trying to get him to sleep the whole time in the car and as we arrived he finally slept." David rolled his eyes as Wes looked longingly at the baby boy.

"So are Nick and Jeff here yet?" Wes asked, looking around.

"Seeing as nothing's destroyed yet, probably not." Trent joked, walking in with wet hands.

"Nixon you better wipe your hands before you touch anything." Hunter looked at the round-faced warbler with a stern look on his face.

"What do you say to a little karaoke before Nick and Jeff arrive?" Sebastian asked, clasping his hands together and leading everyone into the living room.

"Daddy I'm hungry!" Tracy whined loudly, quickly walking out of Ella's room with Ella following her.

"Papa me too! Can we eat yet?" Ella chimed in, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff aren't here yet sweetheart, we have to wait for them." Kurt spoke as the little girls rolled their eyes. Tracy turned to Blaine, who then gave in.

"Fine but only a snack. I'm sure they'll be here soon." He sighed, handing her a wrapped up cookie from his coat pocket. The little girls smiled and ran back to Ella's room.

"I wonder where Steff is, those three are usually inseparable when they're together." Sebastian spoke as the doorbell rang once again.

"Finally!" Hunter said loudly as the pair came in, Nick was holding 2 build-a-bear boxes in each hand while Jeff was holding Baby Tommy.

The group made their way to the dining room after Nick had set the build-a-bear boxes down.

"Why in god's name do you have four build-a-bear boxes with you Nicholas?" Wes asked, eyeing the boxes of build-a-bears.

"Um so Tommy puked on Jeff in the car so we took a detour to the mall to get him a new polo shirt. Tommy wouldn't stop crying so we brought him to build-a-bear to get a new teddy bear. I felt bad about not getting your kids anything and we were already there so we built bears for each of them." Nick smiled proudly as Hunter pouted.

"Told you so.” Sebastian smiled smugly as Hunter pulled out his wallet and handed him five dollars.

“You two couldn't be rational for just this once.” He spoke, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry dude, I’m an impulsive shopper.” David laughed.

“Did you at least disinfect the boxes after you left the mall?” 

“Dude why would we disinfect build-a-bear boxes?” The group laughed as Hunter grabbed a can of Lysol to disinfect the boxes. At the sight of a can of Lysol, Blaine started to fake cough dramatically as Kurt rolled his eyes and Jeff played along.

“Shut it Anderson, before I switch your gel with ceme-” Hunter started only to be interrupted by Sebastian’s loud voice.

"KIDS! DINNER!" The 3 little girls ran to the dining room, with Ella carrying baby Bruce.

Everyone took their respective seats at the table and started to dig in. 

"Daddy why is Ella's build-a-bear nicer than mine?" Steffany asked eyeing Ella's bear.

"Ask Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff. They were the ones who bought it." Trent replied, looking at the pair.

"So Tracy, any boys catch your eye?" Jeff asked, quickly trying to change the subject. Kurt took a sip of water before glaring at the blonde.

"Maybe you should ask Steff. She knows a lot about boys." The young girl said, glaring at her friend. Ella tensed up at the mention of boys as Steff looked solemnly at her food.

"It's not my fault Jackson doesn't like you anymore! Ella was the one who told me to get Jackson away from you because she liked him!" Steffany defended, putting her spoon and fork down neatly. Hunter choked on his food before excusing himself from the table.

Tension filled the air as the table went quiet. Blaine looked at the three girls and sighed. Before he could say anything, the sound of a loud scream came from Ella's side of the table. 

"Oops." Tracy smiled innocently after having spilled her spaghetti in on Ella's lap. Ella retaliated and threw her spaghetti in Tracy's face. Soon enough, the three girls were throwing food at one another, getting everyone around them dirty.

"You got my dress dirty!" Steffany screamed, throwing mashed potatoes at Tracy.

The warblers watched in horror as chaos erupted in the dining room. Jeff had gotten hit with steak coming from Blaine's direction, which led him to start throwing food as-well.

"Take cover!" Nick yelled, with Wes and David getting the two baby boys out of the table before they could get hurt. 

In the corner of the room, Trent had pulled Jeff aside to make a bet.

"I bet you Steffany'll win. She's been throwing food since she was born." Trent spoke, as Jeff looked at him weirdly.

"Nah dude I'm pretty sure Ella's had more experience in food fights than her." Jeff laughed as Blaine had joined them.

"If we're betting on which kid will win, I'd put my money on Tracy. She has Kurt's blood and I'm pretty sure Kurt had his fair share of food fights in high-school." He spoke taking out his wallet.

"I bet you both 20 dollars that Tracy wins this whole thing." He whispered as the two men nodded their heads. The trio ducked and made their way into the living room where everything was oddly peaceful.

"Wes! David! Sebastian! Do something!" Kurt spoke rather frantically. He knew that if Hunter came back and the girls were still fighting, they'd endure a much longer and much scarier lecture than he had ever given.

In the middle of all the chaos, Trent had found out about the pen being in between his pants and belt. In an attempt to get the pen to Kurt and Blaine's belongings, he placed the pen into Blaine's wallet which he left casually lying around.

"I swear to God the hair-gel might actually be getting in his head. No one in their right mind would casually leave their wallets lying around."He remarked to himself before handing the wallet back to Blaine. 

"Dude you left your wallet lying around, someone could've seriously taken it." He laughed as Blaine thanked him, placing his wallet in his back pocket.

When Trent walked away, Blaine took out his wallet to make sure he hadn't stolen anything. He spotted the shiny blue and maroon pen, took it out of the wallet, and placed it in his back pocket.

"I knew something was fishy when he gave me back my wallet." He muttered to himself quietly.

"What's happening in here?" The sound of Hunter's loud voice entered their ears. The warblers gulped as Wes and David entered the living room once again, their faces filled with disappointment.

The group of friends entered the dining room, bracing themselves for the wrath of Hunter Clarington-Smythe.

Hunter had stood there with red sauce all over his white polo, the three girls looking down with sorrowful looks on their faces.

"Girls could you please go to Ella's bathroom to go freshen up? Ella lend them your clothes to borrow for now and put all the dirty clothes in the hamper. Take Bruce and Tommy with you too." Hunter smiled at the girls, trying to stay calm. The three nodded and quickly ran for Ella's room. Once the girls left for Ella's room, the Warblers were left to deal with Hunter's wrath.

"So, you must be angry." Kurt started before getting interrupted by Hunter.

"Angry? No no no Hummel, angry is an understatement. Enraged would be the better word to describe what I'm feeling right now! Three little girls start throwing food at each other, and you 7 grown men did nothing! Well except for Wes and David, the only rational ones here who tried calming them down! I spent all day cleaning this house, getting dinner ready, and once I step out and excuse myself, everything goes to shit!" He ranted angrily.

"We tried! They were going ballistic and we were not about to interrupt them. If we had, they could've broken the plates! You know how expensive these plates are!" Sebastian defended as the rest of the warblers were quiet and nodding along.

"Whatever, just—help me clean up." Hunter sighed. The warblers looked at each other in shock—they were expecting a worse lecture. 

"Jeff, Trent, and I are gonna go help the girls get cleaned up and make sure they don't make more of a mess in Tracy's room." Blaine spoke, Jeff and Trent nodding along while Sebastian mouthed _go_.

The trio walked toward the little girl's room, each one secretly hoping they won the bet. Blaine had taken Ella to a separate room to ask her about the food fight, with Trent doing the same with Steffany. 

"Daddy! I got some good hits at Ella but Steffany kept throwing her mashed potatoes at me!" She spoke excitedly, unaware of Blaine's subtle happy look. 

"Good job honey." He smiled gleefully as he pulled the little girl into a hug. 

Meanwhile, in the dining room Sebastian had pulled Hunter into the backyard to talk to him.

"Hey Hunt are you okay? You seemed really mad in there. Everyone looked pretty terrified too" Sebastian asked, concern evident in his voice. Hunter shook his head and leaned it against Sebastian's.

"I just got really frustrated. I worked so hard on making everything perfect and a simple food fight ruined everything." He spoke softly.

"You know you don't need to fight for their approval anymore right? Or their friendship? So what if the kids had a little food fight, I'm sure they had fun. I think I even saw Trent, Jeff, and Blaine betting on who would win." The brunette chuckled, smiling at his husband. Hunter nodded and sighed, getting lost in his thoughts and thinking about what his husband had said. He tried so hard to earn the warbler's friendship that he hadn't realized that he already had it. They already considered him a brother. He realized he needed to apologize to them and had the perfect idea in mind.

"I think I have a plan." Hunter spoke, looking at Sebastian excitedly.

"A plan to what?" Sebastian asked.

"To apologize to them." 

Half an hour later, Blaine along with Tracy and everyone else were called outside.

"Woah." Jon breathed out, looking at the sight in front of him.

Water balloons had been filled up, water guns at the ready, and hoses laid out. The Clarington-Smythe backyard had been arranged in such a way that it would resemble a paintball battlefield. Hunter was holding a particularly large water gun while Sebastian was holding a bucket of water balloons.

"So Seb and I were thinking, if the girls were having so much fun with their food fight, we adults should have some fun too right?" Hunter smiled, looking at each Warbler.

"Dude this is amazing." Nick commented as Sebastian chucked.

"You could say this is my apology for getting really angry and scolding you guys earlier. You didn't deserve that, so I'm sorry." Hunter spoke as the warblers smiled at him.

"So here are the mechanics, at the count of three, each of you will run to grab a weapon: may it be a water gun, a hose, or water balloons. Once everyone has a weapon, it's free-for-all. It's time for all of us to let loose and have some fun." After hearing these words, everyone eagerly got ready to run for a weapon.

"Three..Two..One..Go!" Hunter yelled. The Warblers immediately dashed for the water guns, some pushing others and yelling in excitement.

The three girls waited for the adults to get their weapons before running towards the hose.

Once everyone had their weapons ready, Hunter sprayed Sebastian. "Let the fight begin!" 

Loud screams of happiness came from the Warblers as they all ran after each other and sprayed one another with water. Trent had thrown multiple water balloons in Nick's direction, only to be sprayed with water by the girls. Even Wes and David broke free of their civilized character and sprayed every single person with water.

"Gotcha Hummel!" David smiled triumphantly, dumping a bucket of water on Kurt. 

"Oh you're getting it now Thompson!" Kurt faked being annoyed before throwing a water balloon in David's face and running in Blaine's direction. 

Blaine had managed to take the pen out of his back pocket and quickly gave it to Tracy, who ran inside to hide in inside Bruce's baby carrier.

An hour and many gallons of water later, they all decided to go back inside and dry off.

"Hey guys, who do you think won the girls' food fight earlier?" Trent asked as they waited for Sebastian to come back with some dry clothes from his closet.

"Definitely Tracy." Blaine spoke.

"No it was Ella! Did you not see how dirty they all were?"

"You guys are sleeping on Steffany, she was throwing food at them ruthlessly!"

The warblers discussed who they think had won the food and water fight until Sebastian had returned.

"I definitely think Ella won, she showed no mercy." He remarked as the rest of the group agreed. Jeff's eyes lit up as Blaine and Trent sighed.

"Pay up gentlemen." He said proudly as the two pulled out their wallets, handing him 20 dollar bills.

"Tell me you did not bet on which of our kids would win the food fight." Hunter spoke, laughing at the trio.

"We did and guess what? I won!" Jeff smiled as Blaine and Trent rolled their eyes.

"The pen definitely needs to be left here again, this is by far the most fun dinner we've had in a while." Wes remarked, earning a laugh from Sebastian.

"Oh no no no no, I'm pretty sure if we had the dinners here all the time that the neighbors would call the cops and file noise complaints against us." He laughed looking at the group.

"I mean you guys were pretty loud." Tracy said yawning as she leaned her head on Blaine's lap.

The group laughed at the little girl's remark as the clock struck 11.

Soon after, everyone stood up and gathered their things, getting ready to pile into their cars and go home. The girls had gotten their respective build-a-bears with Wes and David taking Bruce's. Before leaving, the Warblers found out that Ella, Tracy, and Steffany reconciled and were back to being best friends. 

The pen had now gone through each family’s belongings only to be left with Nick and Jeff after Wes found it in Bruce’s baby carrier. He had decided to hide it in Jeff’s soaked shoes knowing that the blonde wouldn't care to check his shoes before leaving.

After waving everyone off, Hunter and Ella were left in the living room cuddling.

"I'm sorry for the food fight today daddy." The little girl tiredly said.

"It's okay honey. Just don't pull it at your Uncle Wes and Uncle David's house okay? Or at your Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine's house. I'm not sure they'll be as gentle as I was today." He spoke, earning a small laugh from the girl.

"I won't daddy, I promise."


End file.
